


Sex Education

by scarletfxre



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Musicals, Swearing, ej does ricky sexual favours, idk what angst is but it has it ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletfxre/pseuds/scarletfxre
Summary: Ricky and EJ hate each others guts. In fact, they despise each other. The only thing keeping them from tearing each other apart is themselves. They want each other. But not in the 'traditional' sense. Things definitely get complicated when Ricky figures out he needs some education of his own and EJ is the only one he wants to learn from.or where EJ teaches Ricky about sex.( alternate/future universe )
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell(on the side ya know), Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 38
Kudos: 129





	1. confusion is a favourite song

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on Wattpad. I am so sorry if it's trash, I'm not that great of a writer but I try. Only difference is I'm doubling up the chapters so they are longer.

Ricky headed to the boys bathroom, his head was pounding with stress from what he knew he was about face. An extremely angry EJ. Ricky was pretty sure he already hated his guts. EJ had dated Nini, his ex-girlfriend, who he still kinda you know...had feelings for. It shook Ricky seeing them together every day and it pissed off even more knowing how perfect he was.

Ricky wasn't blind, EJ was hot. From his washboard abs and down to his chiseled jaw. And he was kinda sexy. But, not a lot could have prepared Ricky for what he saw when he walked in.

His mouth dropped into an 'O' and his eyes widened as he saw EJ fucking Caswell fucking shirtless. Leaning against the edge of the sink. He looked at his bare upper body, the defined muscles on his shoulders, his pecs, his abs, all the way down to his torso. He was about to let his eyes venture down to his V-line, the water EJ was splashing on his face trailed down his skin, but EJ gave him a stare that made his head snap up.

"Hey, E-EJ, I am so sorry," Ricky couldn't help his stutter. EJ Caswell was notorious for having a temper, he didn't think it would be wise to piss him off, seeing how jacked he was.

"Just can it, Bowen," EJ grunted as he held the red t-shirt he was wearing in his arms.

"So we're back to last names?" Ricky raised an eyebrow, "You can't seriously be mad..."

It wasn't fair, Ricky thought as his eyes looked over the perfect body EJ had, his tan skin clean of any acne or signs of mistreatment. Ricky didn't even know when he started to find EJ attractive, it just happened soon after he saw him shirtless the first time...

He had been trying to apologise that time too, for something entirely different though. It was last year when they were doing 'High School Musical: The Musical' as the production.

"Listen," Ricky told him, though he felt like he was telling himself as his sight was dizzy with lust, EJ's eyes looking stealthily into his. "I didn't mean to lead you on, or off...whatever I did."

"You don't even know?" EJ scoffed, he pulled on his red shirt - disappointment fell on Ricky's face when the sight of his bare top half vanished. "Well, clearly that's the first problem."

"Okay," Ricky sighed, "Maybe I was little clingy but it didn't mean anything. EJ, you have to believe me."

"I just don't want to do this right now, Ricky," EJ adjusted his water polo jacket, doing the zip, "Leave me alone."

"Are we over?" Ricky called, his wide brown eyes twinkled with hope as he stared longing into EJ's cold ones.

EJ hated what those stupid puppy eyes did to him, he let out a sigh before getting the courage to tell him, "You can't end something that never started." He wasn't having any of Ricky's bullshit, he had come too far to go back to playing any games. And that was all Ricky wanted to do. Play games. All the time.

Whenever he went over to Ricky's all they would do was play video games and eat chips until it got boring, then they would lay on the couch and get lost in meaningless conversation until one of them fell asleep. EJ loved watching Ricky fall asleep, he would look so angelic with his eyes closed.

His long eyelashes fell onto his cheeks, his pink lips would sit closed so perfectly — sometimes in such a curve that made it look like he was smiling and his hair, that god damn hair was definitely one of his favourite features...

He had light brown tousled curls that fell on his face, short but long enough to make him want to run his hand through them. But, nothing much had happened between them. It wasn't like he and Ricky were dating. It was only one time, but he was hoping it meant something.

*

Ricky sat with his mom, in Todd's house, he didn't want to be there but it was part of his one weekend agreement to try and spend time with both of his parents during their divorce. He wasn't pleased, he held bad blood for Todd after he ruined part of the musical for him.

"You okay, Ricky?" His mom's boyfriend looked up from the salad he was making — it was all protein shakes and vegan meals with this guy.

"It's Richard," Ricky replied, rolling his eyes, "Do you know when my Mom will be back?"

"Uh, no," He scratched his head apologetically, "Sorry to say she didn't tell me, bud."

"Of course she didn't," Ricky slipped off the chair, jumping down off the high table, "And of course you don't know, but what did I expect? How are you supposed to know anything..."

"Woah, kid, no need to take whatever's bothering you out on me," He could tell Ricky was surprised he noticed, "What's going on?"

"You don't need to pretend to care," Ricky fell onto the couch. Todd walked over from the kitchen counter, dropping the cooking utensils to sit next to his girlfriend's son on the couch.

"I do care," The blonde man exaggerated as he sat on the edge of the couch Ricky was on, "Go on, tell me. I won't bite."

"You better not think this means we're friends or anything," Ricky snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Todd said with a smile, his teeth flashing as he waited for Ricky to speak.

Ricky then wondered if he found him attractive, with his dazzling debonair smile, blue eyes and light hair.  
Was he into men now? Or was he just into EJ? Would he understand?

"So, I made a promise to someone," Ricky fiddled with his fingers, "Someone who I care about, or at least I think I do-"

"Oh, women, right?" Todd chuckled.

"Um, right," Ricky sighed, "Well, this person is a great friend, I really like them and I was hoping that we might be able to become more but...I don't know, I think I messed it up."

"Is it Nini? Your mom said you had something special. Isn't she your best friend?"

"Nini is my best friend, we thought it was best to stay way. Just friends. But this isn't about Nini, this is about someone else..."

"Do you know if they like you back?" Todd asked.

"I..." Ricky's mind flashed to that day, the only time he had gotten the message. It had only taken place once, he could still feel it happening when he closed his eyes.

**TWO WEEKS AGO.**

Ricky Bowen sat on the bench in front on East High, it was getting dark, wind breezed into his hair, it was getting chilly. Even his regular comforting clothes combination of a shirt, under a hoodie, under a jean jacket wasn't helping beat the cold.

"Bowen," He knew the voice of EJ Caswell well enough, he lifted his head to look at him, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Just waiting for Big Red," Ricky pointed to the school matter-of-factly, "He's stuck in the robotics club."

"I'm pretty sure I saw Big Red leave with Ashlyn, holding a tub of cookies from the baking club," Of course, Big Red's weakness was always Ashlyn and food.

"Great, now I've got to skate home," Ricky huffed as he stood up, picking up his helmet, dumping it on his head to make a statement.

EJ didn't know why he said what he said, he didn't know why he offered Ricky a ride at all, but he did recall words along the lines of, "We're trying to be friends, right?" But as they sat in the senior's car, eyes floating down each other's bodies — the tension was almost deafening. Then all of a sudden, EJ's hands were diving into Ricky's hair, pulling at the curls while his lips crashed into his.

Ricky tried to keep up as much as he could, his hands grasped at the older boy's hips, closing any hint of a gap between them, he moaned into the kiss, "Caswell..."

His lips were now sucking at Ricky's neck, his tongue trailing down on the tender skin, he wanted to leave a mark, and he was definitely going to. Ricky felt blood rush straight to his legs, EJ's hands holding him turned him on in a way Nini never had, rough and rugged instead of small, soft and petite. It made him feel different, too different. And it was happening too fast.

It wasn't long before it was over, his head titled upwards to try and get more kisses from EJ's lips before he pulled away, reluctant. "Bowen? Where you going? Is everything okay?"

"I've got to go," Ricky's hand paused in front of EJ's face as the other reached for the car door.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" EJ asked, worrying when there was no reply, "Ricky?"


	2. we are open for business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if this chapters good. idk how i am with smut, it’s been a while. also, the title is from netflix.

Ricky was confused, that was one of the main reasons he was avoiding EJ. He knew that the feeling he had for him exactly...admirable. He wanted to run his hands down his chest, pull him in by the waist and do things to him he only let cross his mind at night time. 

Didn't help that EJ was basically a Hollister model, a senior and co-captain of the Water Polo team. He was reminded of these 'traits' everyday. Mostly by his adoring fan girls. What would their reaction be to their favourite Instagram model being gay?

Big Red sat across from him in the cafeteria, they ate lunch side by side as usual, "Are you still awake, Ricky?"

"Yeah, just tired from travelling back from Chicago," Ricky ran a hand down his face, "And staying up watching Go-Pro videos, again..."

" _Oh_ ," Big Red chuckled, "I thought you must be mad. You've been staring at EJ for like a full minute, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing," Ricky's cheeks turned warm, "He's actually kinda mad at me..."

"Christ, you guys fight all the time!" Big Red rolled his eyes, "When are you gonna admit you love each other already?"

Ricky swallowed hard, he felt his body temperature rise, even more so when EJ's eyes skated from where he stood around his jock friends in the middle of the hall into his.

He grabbed the strap of his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder, flustered from the eye contact, "I-I gotta go..."

EJ watched as the junior stood up from his meal, not usually one to do so, and walked out, towards the corridor. He ran after him, in a steady jog, easily catching up to him, "Ricky!"

"EJ?" His head turned almost immediately, "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I am..." EJ caught his breath, taking a hefty sigh, "I _was_. I realised I may have been a little petty."

"A little?" Ricky's lips twisted into his lopsided smile, EJ watched as the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkled, "I only gave Nini a hug." He felt himself succumbing to EJ's charm, but he wouldn't give up that easily.

"She also gave you a kiss on the cheek," EJ defended himself, "Seemed very passionate, she was into it."

He drew closer to the shorter boy, he had him backed into the lockers, the famous 'East High' logo scrawled across them. A hand went above Ricky's head, "Were you?"

"I was... _not_ ," Ricky's gaze crept up from head level, at EJ's chest into his eyes, "Because there wasn't anything to enjoy. Nini and I are just friends."

"Wait," EJ's eyebrows curved, "You guys broke up?"

"Yes," Ricky nodded, "We did. That's why I thought that this thing between us wasn't just...Listen EJ, I know that you might have not wanted what happened and I get it. I mean-"

"I know what you mean," EJ let out a long sigh, his eyes darted around the halls, before he leaned in, his voice close to Ricky's ear. He could already feel his hot breath, already taste the softness of his lips planting on him, but didn't — he'd only leant in to whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Would've have been nice to know before I poured my heart out to my mom's stupid boyfriend," Ricky sighed, "I think that what you said was correct, we shouldn't continue this. But then again, you can't end what never started right?"

EJ's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, Ricky's annoying ability to shift every situation so that he was somehow the victim got on his nerves. It made him want to slam his head against the wall, or slam _something_ else into his head — specifically in the mouth area.

"Well," Another stare washed over Ricky's body, "See you around, Bowen."

*

Music blasted at the loudest volume possible, the bass almost drowned out the other noise of people clattering the area of David Anders's house — another senior, who was throwing a party, because his parents happened to be out of town that week.

He was pretty sure a couple of other juniors were there, he hadn't pegged Nini as the party type but wasn't too shocked to see her around a girls' table with Kourtney.

He was shocked to see himself there, with Big Red on his shoulder, tagging along with him even though he was not slightest bit interested in this type of thing. The only reason he had even come was because Nini had practically begged him.

"Ricky," She waved to him as he drew closer, "You came! And, Big Red, you came too?"

"You know me," The ginger boy swung an arm comically, "Just a party animal..."

" _Yeah_ ," Kourtney eyed him suspiciously, "We all know the only reason you came is to see Ashlyn, because you knew she would be here with EJ."

Big Red blushed a little, his cheeks went a little pink, he smoothed a hand over his arm bashfully, "Well, Ashlyn and I _have_ been doing really well..."

"Wait," Ricky felt his heart have a little attack, "EJ? He's here?"

"Uh, no but he's coming, of course," Nini shrugged, "Dan Anders throws the best parties of the year. Did you really think East High's most popular social influencer was going to miss it?"

"Of course not," Ricky laughed nervously, "Do you know where he is?"

"Uh, yep, I think we caught up with Ashlyn a few minutes ago, they're on their way," Kourtney answered.

"Okay," Ricky nodded, he flashed them a smile, "Th-That's great, we'll see you around. Big Red and I are gonna go find the guys..."

Nini and Kourtney waved them goodbye before turning back to the table, chatting along with the other girls. He was pretty surprised to them getting along with Gina.

"Ricky!" Carlos squealed excitedly as he saw him, "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, Carlos," Ricky lowered his voice, throwing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I just need to get drunk."

It wasn't long before Ricky had done exactly that, he was basically the drunkest person there, the alcohol in his cup splashing on the floor and his vision was half blurry. He didn't know why he wanted to drink so much, he wanted to forget about everything. His parents, Nini, EJ...just everything. Soon, it wasn't long before he was grinding on Seb.

"Wow," Ashlyn called as she entered the room, "How has Ricky gotten this drunk already?"

"Honestly, we don't know," Seb detached himself from Ricky's behind, seeing Carlos' displeased face. "He's kind of a light weight."

EJ Caswell was in the background, he'd just dropped off Ashlyn and was intrigued to see Ricky twerking on a sophomore. He stormed over to him, grabbing him by the arm, "What are you doing, Bowen?"

"Party...img," Ricky held up the red cup, drink splashing on the floor, "What are you? _Fucking_ blind or something? Get your fucking hands...off...me!" He tried to pull his hands away from EJ's grip, it was strong around his wrist.

"Language," EJ let go of him. He watched as he fell back onto the table, almost hitting his head. Everyone around looked scared, it was like Ricky to act out and snap but while drunk, they weren't sure what he would do.

"Who do you think you are? My Dad?" Ricky was half unconscious, "Yo-You're ruining the party," Ricky thrusted a finger into his chest, "Dummy..." His finger held there for a moment, before he collapsed onto the senior.

"Whoa, Ricky," EJ held him in his arms, pulling him along, he turned to the theatre geeks — watching the two, bicker and fight. It ended with Ricky slung over EJ's shoulder, feet dragging along the floor as EJ basically carried him. "Guys, I'm gonna take him home. I'll tell you if he's okay tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Big Red asked, standing by Ashlyn, who wanted to go to the beer pong table. "He's pretty wild when he's drunk."

"It'll be fine, I can handle him," EJ swatted him away, "Stay and have fun with my cousin. Just not too much fun, and take care of her."

"You got it, Caswell," They waved them goodbye and EJ pulled Ricky along to his car, pushing him onto the passenger seat.

"So," EJ started the engine, "What's your address?"

"No..." Ricky groaned, "You can't take me home, I can't go home. My dad's gonna kill me. I can't. Take me back, I need to drive home. I took my dad's car."

"Yeah, sure, your dad will be so impressed to see you show up at his door, drunk as hell. That's if you even make it there without crashing the car."

"This is kidnapping," Ricky stuck his head out the window, "Kidnapper!"

"Yeah, yeah..." EJ pushed down on the pedal, ignoring Ricky as he started to drive.

"Where are you talking me?" Ricky asked, but EJ continued driving, trying to ignore the fact that Ricky was playing around with the window, sending it up and down like a child.

"Just shut up, wait until we get there and don't puke in my car," EJ scolded, his eyes on the road.

He didn't mind being in EJ's car, it was a really nice car. One of those really clean ones that still smelled fresh, it currently had a maple scent wafting around, courtesy of the air freshener.

It was entertaining to watch Ricky Bowen, drunk as a skunk, sticking his head out the window like a dog, a satisfied smile on his face.

When the car stopped, they were outside a house. It was far bigger than Ricky's house. Ricky thought it was like something you'd see on TV, like it belonged to one of the Kardashians or something, but he was drunk so he couldn't really trust his perception.

"You didn't tell me you were rich," Ricky looked around the house in awe, he could make out most of the spacious living room in the luminescence of the moon light, until EJ shut the front door.

"I don't tell you a lot of things. But you don't tell me shit either," EJ flicked on the lights, "So..."

It didn't take a second before Ricky puked his guts, over the front of his shirt and over the floor, "Uh...sorry, man."

"Let's get you to the bathroom," EJ pointed a finger down the hall to a toilet, which Ricky stumbled to effectively, almost tripping himself up as he pushed open the door.

Ricky grappled the sides of the toilet seat, keeling over, there as a long retching sound as he vomited into the bowl.

"Gross," EJ knelt by him, "You okay?" He ran a hand along Ricky's back, creating smooth circles to try and relax him.

"Fuck off," Ricky snapped, pushing his arm away, before turning his head to throw up some more.

"Damn, Bowen. You swear like a sailor," EJ continued to press his hands into the other boys' back. Ricky felt a chill as the senior's fingers dive into his shirt, running along his bare back. It sent tingles down his spine. 

"You're so annoying," Ricky pushed his hands away again, "I said get your fucking hands off me!"

" _Oh_ ," EJ watched his reaction, the way his cheeks flushed at the feel of the smallest touch of his fingers, "You liked that, didn't you?"

Ricky didn't even need to turn around to feel EJ's eyes on him, already thinking of him...like that. It may have been the alcohol, no, it was definitely the alcohol. But Ricky wanted to do something, he needed to do something.

"Don't say anything," Ricky grabbed the buckle of EJ's trousers, unfastening his belt, tugging out his dick, which he could tell was already half-hard from the way EJ exhaled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," EJ gave Ricky a smirk before his eyes closed, Ricky's fingers took a hold on his dick, sliding his fingers down his length at an irritatingly slow pace. He instantly broke his promise, "Is this your first time or something?"

"No," Ricky scratched the back of his head, "I-I'm..."

"It's okay, I get it," EJ zipped his jeans back up, he walked him into the wall. Ricky was disappointed, the sight of EJ's dick had him in a state of euphoria.

EJ was proud as Ricky panicked under his frame, eyes wide with arousal, "You're usually on the receiving end. Right? With...Nini? You want me to help you?"

"I..." Ricky caught the words stuck in his throat, he quickly pushed down the thought of Nini, choosing to speak confidently, "Yes." Then EJ was undoing his trousers, skill fully taking them down in a matter of seconds.

Ricky's hands naturally gravitated to the back of the other boy's head, gripping the small tufts of hair at the back of his neck tightly as his mouth drew closer to his tip. He was so hard. It was too much too handle already and EJ hadn't even touched him.

"Relax, Bowen," EJ gripped his thighs, letting his hands slide to his ass, giving it a squeeze, Ricky responded with a small groan. He still obeyed, sinking his shoulders so he was more relaxed.

EJ's tongue swirled around his tip, Ricky's fingers slid further into his hair, " _Fuck_..." His eyes closed as he took a long lick across his length, "Are you seriously going to tease me right now?"

"It's no fun without it," EJ smiled, tauntingly and Ricky thought he was going to scream at him before EJ swallowed him, wrapping his lips completely around him to bob his head along his dick.

"You're _so_ good," Ricky gripped his hair harder as he moved faster, he could still feel his tongue along his shaft. EJ brought his hand, from resting on his thighs to the end of his dick, using it to stroke him, his mouth still sucking him off. "Oh my God!"

Ricky's head fell into the wall, his eyes opened a little to the sight of EJ down on his knees, doing _whatever_ he was doing with his mouth sent him to the edge. "E-EJ..." He moaned before he came inside EJ's mouth, it was the best thing he had ever seen as his cum spilled out of the boy's mouth and EJ swallowing most of it.

EJ was turned on, it was a shame Ricky was too wasted to deal with his little problem. Seeing Ricky like that was something like porn, so willing to take whatever he was giving him, mouth wide open to let out high-pitched moans. Ricky was the sexiest boy he'd ever seen.

"Ricky..." He reached out to grab him as he began to walk away slowly, "Where are you going?"

"To be honest," He shook his head, "I don't know. I'll see you around."


	3. benefits with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky walked around his car, he threw his skateboard in the backseat, "Look, I get it. EJ, I like you. I really like you. But, just because I'm just not ready for a real relationship again..."
> 
> "So, you came here to reject me?" EJ let out an angered huff, "I swear to god..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter’s kinda short but dw, i’ll write more. i am just slow :)

Ricky slammed his locker closed before pressing his head against it with a long groan, "Oh my God..." EJ Caswell had given him a blowjob last night. _Holy shit_. Holy fucking _shit_. The odd thing was he didn't even regret it, he was just hating himself for enjoying it.

For _loving_ it. And, for wanting more. He had left EJ's house still barely sober, he managed to trek the rest of the way home — he knew the way from his street pretty well, even though he didn't know EJ had lived there this whole time. His dad, as guessed, was not pleased at all when he arrived without his car...

"Hey, Ricky," Big Red approached his locker, "You left the party early last night. You had a little too much, sorry I didn't help you home, I was..."

"Yeah, I remember," Ricky swung his backpack on his shoulder, "Was everyone okay after I lost it? I remember but I just hope I didn't kill anyone. Like...Nini?"

"No, you're good. No mass murders yet buddy. Nini made sure she kept her distance."

He discarded the last part of the sentence, moving on. "Did you and Ashlyn have fun then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We did," Big Red responded. Ricky bumped him on the shoulder, his face said enough. Big Red shook his head profusely, going a bright red. "Ricky!" Big Red slapped him across the arm, "Nothing like _that_. We just kissed."

"Okay, okay," Ricky nodded, "It's okay if you didn't. I just thought you would by now. I know Ashlyn is waiting..."

"Yeah," Big Red said, "She is and I'm happy to wait as long as she needs." He started walking down the halls with Ricky. "So, what happened with EJ yesterday? You guys didn't kill each other? You looked like you wanted to bury him alive the other day."

"Crazy, right?" Ricky scoffed, letting out a soft laugh, "Uh, no...EJ and I actually got on _quite_ well."

"Oh, that's good," Big Red tapped him on the back, "I thought this truce would never last."

"Neither did I," He sighed, "I guess people surprise you."

As they walked through the halls, his eyes scanned past EJ and his friends, it was pretty obvious he was going to ignore him after the death stare he gave him.

That afternoon, the drama geeks flocked to the theatre, Miss Jenn has announced her plans for a new musical earlier that day...

"I know all of you have been eagerly waiting for me to announce the new show and it is a decision I have made with great thought and care that our next production, the spring musical will be..." Miss Jenn left a dramatic pause, "Beauty and the Beast!"

After that was announced, Ricky wanted to get a role he knew would get him closer to EJ. He didn't really have that much of an interest in another Disney movie musical, so he was fine with whatever role he got as long as he could sing.

"Hey," Ricky bumped into EJ with another senior, Marcus Mayfield. Marcus was a drama geek too, he'd seen him around a few times.

He had a muscly boxer physique, all put together with the tan complexion of his skin, his brown eyes and raven hair. Marcus had probably been on every sports team there was...the boxing team, the football team, the water polo team, even the table tennis team — if that even qualified as a sport.

It dawned on him when he approached them that Marcus and EJ might be more than just friends. They shared the sly looks, the cheeky smiles, the weird bumps on the shoulder...

But Ricky didn't have enough experience to tell and he wasn't gonna be able to stick around long enough to as Marcus answered him, "Get lost, Bowen..."

"I want to talk to you," Ricky ignored Marcus, "EJ? Can we talk?"

"You heard him. Get lost." And Ricky took that as a cue to leave, as much as it hurt to do it.

Going through the audition process was a drag, he still managed to cheer for Gina, Kourtney and...Nini — however awkward it felt. When it came to the end of the auditions, EJ was still airing him without a second thought as they all gathered around to see the cast list, Miss Jen's decision as speedy as usual:  
  


BELLE — GINA PORTER  
BEAST — EJ CASWELL  
GASTON — MARCUS MAYFIELD  
THE ENCHANTRESS — NINI SALAZAR-ROBERTS  
MADAME DE GADEROBE — KOURTNEY RENEE  
LEFOU — RICKY BOWEN  
LUMIERE — SEBASTIAN SMITH  
COGSWORTH — CARLOS RODRIGUEZ  
MRS POTTS — ASHLYN CASWELL

*

It was after school when Ricky finally decided to approach EJ, he wasn't looking forward to it. EJ probably wanted to punch him face in for everything he had done to him and he would probably let him because if he was being honest, he would do the same.

"EJ!" Ricky's hands were already starting to clam up as he saw the senior leave school, finally finished with his Water Polo session.

EJ continued walking, ignoring his presence as he walked ahead to where his car was waiting for him. Ricky struggled to keep up with him, he probably should've got on his skateboard, he was basically out of breath as he chased after him, "EJ!"He didn't even flinch as he pretended he wasn't there, slamming the door of his car shut, starting the engine. "EJ, man, I just want to talk..." Ricky knocked on the window.

EJ barely lay eyes on him, he sighed before rolling the window down, defeated, "What do you want, Ricko?"

"You know my name's Ricky," He rolled his eyes at EJ's insistent stubbornness, he was always a difficult pain in the ass.

"I'm pretty sure anyone I knew called Ricky, died last night when I gave him a blowjob and he took off as if I'd just molested him..."

"It was..." Ricky sighed, frustrated, "It is complicated. But, you can't blame me, I was drunk and you basically took my..." He stopped himself, "I just wasn't ready for that kind of thing, last night."

"What are trying to say?" EJ asked, "That you're sorry? Because I've had enough of your bullshit, Ricky. You either want to be with me or you don't."

Ricky walked around his car, he threw his skateboard in the backseat, "Look, I get it. EJ, I like you. I really like you. But, just because I'm just not ready for a real relationship again..."

"So, you came here to reject me?" EJ let out an angered huff, "I swear to god..."

" _Doesn't_ mean I'm not ready for something else."

EJ was intrigued, his eyes narrowed, "I'm listening."

"I want more of that..." Ricky's cheeks started to heat up, "More of what we were doing yesterday."

" _Oh_ ," Mischief shined in his eyes as he mocked him, " _More of what we were doing yesterday?_ If you want sex to be part of it, that's not a problem."

"No, not part of it. I want all of it. I'm saying I want is to be friends...with benefits."

"You want us to be fuck buddies instead of having an actual relationship?"

"N—yes, actually. That's exactly what I'm saying. We're both shit at the relationship thing so, why not try the thing where we don't have to talk?"

"We will have to talk," EJ smiled, "It's pretty much unavoidable, actually. You were doing a _lot_ of talking..."

Ricky tried to turn his head away as his cheeks turned even more red, "Whatever. You know what I mean, we don't have to talk about touchy feely stuff."

"Hmm..." EJ knew if he agreed to Ricky's deal, he'd be making a huge mistake.

Sure, he'd had fuck buddies before, random guys and girls he would dump any day he liked but that was different. He actually had feelings for Ricky.

It's why he knew it would be a big mistake having an intimate relationship with him, "We start tomorrow, Bowen. Get out of my car."


	4. lesson one: the proper way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this large gap format. i don’t like it but idk y it does that. also sorry it took so long.

It was the first rehearsal for the play that day, Miss Jenn had gathered everyone backstage of the auditorium, it was time for the first rehearsal of Beauty and the Beast.

EJ enjoyed the wave of nostalgia and dejavu that surfaced when he took his seat behind the desk titled, 'GASTON.' He was glad that he had come almost full-circle since last semester, otherwise, he would be urged to move around the name cards.

The fact that he wasn't sitting next Ricky gave him extra encouragement. He didn't need that right now. He was seated between Gina and Marcus, he'd lucked out and gotten good friends as seat buddies.

"Hey," Marcus gave him a brotherly nod as he took his place beside him. "It's nice to see that you and your pal Ricky made up." He watched EJ's brows curve. "I saw you in your car yesterday."

"Yeah. We're friends again." EJ knew to tread carefully with Marcus, he knew from more than one occasion that he liked to whisper about the other boys in the changing rooms.

"Hmm," Marcus nodded, "That's nice." It was suspicious, he was definitely more talkative than that. To see Marcus back down was like watching a lion quietly dance past a mouse.

"Good," He lowered his voice at the sight of Ricky and Big Red, "Because we promised you wouldn't say anything to Ricky..."

Ricky sat next to Marcus, a smile on his face, he didn't know whether to be friendly or not to Marcus. He still wasn't sure whether he could trust him or not.

On his other side, Lumiere — Sebastian, sat next to him and beside him, Carlos. Sebastian was busy telling him about his latest misadventure with a cow, not something Ricky found much interest in.

Ricky was ready to sit through the whole read through bored as hell, sitting silently in his seat while listening to Miss Jenn's stylised renditions of more Disney songs...

"Hi," Marcus flashed him a smile, "I'm Marcus," held out a hand in front on him.

Ricky tried to hide his surprise, he accepted the firm 'bro shake' his hand was pulled into. "I'm Ricky."

"I know," He chuckled softly, "You're EJ's friend, right?"

"Yep, that's me," Ricky nodded, "I'm sure you've heard a lot of terrible things about me..."

"To be honest, I don't think I've heard enough." Ricky didn't know what that meant, but he knew it sounded weird.

EJ's jaw clenched, Ricky wasn't the only one who thought it sounded _suggestive_. Now he wished he was sat next to Ricky. On any other day, Marcus was a decent friend, he was someone he could count on but today he was being a pain in the ass. Why was he pretending he cared about Ricky all of a sudden? Like he wanted to get to know him?

Luckily, Miss Jenn hands clapped together and she raised her voice before Ricky could ask what Marcus meant. "Ok! I know a lot of faces I've seen here before but let's not forget we have a couple of new ones..."

*

Rehearsal turned out better than he thought because this time Miss Jenn actually did let them sing some of the songs. They mostly got through the first act, which only included the song with Belle, so Gina had a good time belting all her solos.

Ricky was shook once again when Marcus approached him with a friendly smile on his face. "Isn't it a shame we didn't get to sing our song?"

"Honestly, I don't mind. Any day I'm in here and not wearing tights is a good one for me." He laughed loudly at Ricky's joke, despite the fact it wasn't that funny, at all.

Marcus placed an arm on Ricky's shoulder, he felt his posture stiffen slightly at the over-friendly gesture so he smiled again. Ricky struggled to find what he did all of a sudden to make Marcus want to be around him so much.

He was even more clueless as EJ looked over at them mid-conversation, nose flared in anger. His eyes fixed a cold stare into Marcus, he looked like he wanted to wring his neck.

It only took a few minutes of seeing Marcus try to touch Ricky's hair, insistently putting an arm across his shoulder and laughing at more of his jokes too loudly...Ricky wasn't that funny.

" _Dude_ ," He pulled Ricky away from him by the shoulder, knocking Marcus' handoff, ignoring the play-act looks of confusion he sent him. "Come on, let's go."

**THREE MONTHS AGO.**

"You don't have to pretend this is going to work out," Ricky dropped his guitar, he propped it up on the side of the wall. "We both know that we wouldn't be caught dead being nice to each other."

"Hey," EJ stood in front of him, hands inside the pockets of his red and white jacket, "It doesn't mean we can't try."

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with EJ Caswell?" He managed to let out a small laugh as he stood up.

It wasn't their idea. Everyone else had insisted that they put a stop to this ongoing feud between them. So, after Ashlyn practically forced him backstage to find Ricky, here EJ was, trying to extinguish the fire.

"I'm just doing whatever to make this whole theatre kid thing work," EJ raised his hands up in surrender.

"Gina got to you too?"

" _Ashlyn_ and Nini a couple of times too, actually."

"Do you think we can do it?"

"I think that we can at least pretend to for everyone else's sake," EJ extended an arm, holding his hand out to him, "So, what do you say, Bowen? Truce?"

Ricky shrugged, he accepted his hand, "Truce."

**NOW.**

It had been a whole ten minutes without them talking, and of course, Ricky had to ruin the perfect silence with an annoying question...

"Do you usually give all your friends dirty looks like that?" Ricky wondered aloud as he made himself comfortable on EJ's bed, falling back onto it.

They were alone in the Caswell's house, the first ten minutes were spent with Ricky admiring the large abode, taking his time to look at everything he could see. He was still in awe that EJ was this fucking loaded and hadn't invited him over once before.

"When they annoy me, _yes_. Now, get off my bed with your shoes." Ricky rolled his eyes, but obeyed, kicking off his blue sneakers. "And, you know, if we're going to do this whole thing with the objective of not talking, you shouldn't ask questions."

"Got it," Ricky had a small smile on his lips, he could barely contain his excitement. He was about to start sex lessons with EJ Caswell. Something that would've been a pipe dream a while ago. "So...are we gonna do this?"

"Yes." He grabbed the edge of his jumper, pulling it over his head. "Since you left me completely unsatisfied last time and had no clue what you were doing..."

Ricky was shocked at EJ's forwardness, but he was enjoying it, evidence sat in his trousers as he felt his dick harden at the sight of him shirtless. Would EJ want him to be shirtless too? _What would he think?_

"Um..." Ricky tried to push down any outside thoughts as the athlete approached him, his eyes stuck on his bare chest. "Should I just..."

EJ didn't know what this whole situation with Ricky would be like. But, he was surprised that he enjoyed it. A lot. His eyes were dark with lust as he approached him. "I'm going to teach you how to give a proper blowjob."

Even though it still didn't make sense, he still whispered harshly into the younger boy's ear as he pressed him against his room wall, "I bet you've thought about me fucking you."

Ricky bit his lips, EJ's hands crawled up his body, his cheeks tinged a shade of pink, "I..."

"I bet you've jerked off more than once since that day," EJ's lips attached to his neck, "You can tell me...how many times have you touched yourself for me?"

"Four," Ricky admitted shamefully as he swallowed a groan. "Twice this morning, the other two yesterday..." EJ bit down on his neck, the scar where a hickey would form, the bite marks already on his skin.

"That's naughty," EJ kissed down his skin, Ricky's heart still escalated every time he felt his lips through the shirt. "You see..." EJ palmed his dick through his pants, it was a sight to see Ricky jump. "It's better to get all horny before you actually do something..."

"I think I got it, dude." EJ's hands were off the bulge in his pants, his lips detached from his neck.

His lips moved to Ricky's ears, "If you're about to suck my dick, I think you should know calling me dude is a big turnoff."

"What nickname would you prefer?"

"I'm not really into nicknames, you should just call me EJ," He smirked, pulling Ricky's hips into his, "But if you really want to call me something special, you can try Daddy."

Ricky pushed him off, "I'm not calling you Daddy..."

"Why not? You already call me _oh, god_ and _please_ ," EJ shook his head, "Just get over yourself and do it already."

"Okay..." Ricky crouched down on his knees, it was uncomfortable but he was still eager as he undid the senior's pants, his bulge grew tighter in his pants, his eyes widened. EJ was bigger than Ricky by a long shot, it wasn't huge but _definitely_ bigger.

"Ricky, are you sure you want to do this?"

Ricky gave him a presumptuous expression, he grabbed EJ's dick, running his hands along slowly, like he had last time. He watched EJ's muscles tense, he gripped onto his hands, "Is this proper enough for you?"

EJ didn't give a response, as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to seem desperate, the lust in Ricky's eyes was making it hard — he stared up at him, he looked gorgeous, his brown curls flopping over his sweaty forehead, it was a look that sent heat to his stomach.

Ricky grabbed a tighter hold on him, continuing to pump his dick, "Do you want me to tell you what I did?" EJ was lost, he pushed back a groan. "I spread myself out on my bed," He felt stupid, but looked up to see EJ biting his lip, "I imagined you with me, I practically came in my pants before I even touched myself..."

EJ let out a moan, he could barely keep himself together, if Ricky wasn't going so slow, he would have released right there.

"I stroked myself," He teased him with his tongue, licking along his tip, "I pictured your huge cock inside me..."

Ricky's lips pressed against the now sensitive skin of his dick, EJ was now effectively aroused — his dick was soft, erect, dripped with precum — the gentle kisses caused him to jump with overstimulation.

"I was begging you," Ricky continued, "To fuck me harder, and faster. You felt so good."

"Ricky..." The senior choked out, half-breathless, his emerald eyes sleazy, his head tilted upwards, he thought he was going to faint, "Do it."

He was nervous, EJ had probably done this before, with better people than him. Last night he really had practiced, he'd watched as many explicit videos as he could to get this right. But, under the pressure, he still felt his nerves rise.

EJ's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "We don't have to do this." He wanted Ricky to know he had an option, yes, they were supposed to be doing this without feelings...but he wasn't going to let him feel molested.

"No," Ricky wanted this so bad. He needed it. It was time to capture the moment. "Just nervous, that's all." He regretted saying that when EJ gave him his dashing smirk. " _Shut up_."

Then, he took EJ into his mouth and began to suck, it felt weird, he didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, was anything like being with a girl? All those thoughts were pushed to the back of his head as he continued sucking, his head bobbed up and down.

He heard a groan when he shoved his cock further down his throat, slowly to let him adjust. The younger boy looked up at him with glossy eyes and EJ was in a daze as he swallowed him completely with those gorgeous lips of his.

"Just like that," He encouraged him under his breath, he was sloppy, his teeth sank into the already sensitive skin and he hissed. " _Fuck_ , Ricky, careful."

Ricky hummed, unable to say words that were meant to be an apology. It created a vibration that made EJ groan loudly, "That feels so good, do that again. Yes! _Tha_..." Ricky started to hum softly as he bobbed his head up and down, EJ's moans pushing him further.

" _Fuck_ ," EJ cursed when Ricky found his sweet spot, "Right there..." He let out a small whine as Ricky followed his orders, he added a hand, using it to stroke. It was too much, Ricky could tell he was coming close — he felt his dick pulse in his mouth.

There was no warning as EJ poured down his throat, he choked and spat most of the contents on the floor. Ricky felt bad for spitting out, he lifted his head to reveal how red his cheeks were.

"Aww," EJ cooed, he ruffled the younger boy's hair, treating him like a dog. "Are you blushing?"

"Stop it," Ricky slapped his hand off, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper, "I'm already embarrassed enough."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about..." He smiled, it was a charmingly handsome smile that made Ricky's heart skip a beat, "You did okay for the first time. I mean, practice makes perfect."

"Exactly."


	5. can’t take your call right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t wanna bring this up, but...” Todd smiled into his wine glass, he took a sip before starting to talk again. He watched as Ricky reached over for his drink, “I heard you in the bathroom.”
> 
> “Fuck,” His face heated up, it was visibly obvious as his cheeks turned a bright red. He ran a hand along his face, speaking through gaps in his fingers, “I’m so fucking sorry...”

**BEFORE.**

  
  
EJ and Ricky were still lying to themselves, they’d been doing this ‘we hate each other’ routine so long that it was hard to convince that they didn’t completely despise each other anymore.

It was one of the first times they had hung out together, Ricky had been the one to suggest it after weeks of absent-minded repartee, the two had actually become fond of each other’s company.

“What am I doing here, Bowen?”

“So now that we’re,” Ricky curved two fingers on both hands, “ _Friends_...What do we do?”

“I don’t know,” The other boy shrugged, “I guess we do friend stuff.” Ricky still gave him a confused look. “Like talk and stuff, you know and whatever it is you do with Big Red.”

“Okay...what’s it like being a senior?”

EJ rolled his eyes, he almost laughed at Ricky’s question, but he decided to go with it. “It’s cool, I guess. What about you? How’s it going with Nini?”

“Different...but a good different, I think. It’s more real. Before, we didn’t really know what we were doing.”

“And you do now? So what are you doing that makes your relationship so special, are you doing...things?”

“Maybe that’s none of your business,” Ricky shot back quickly, perhaps too quickly as he sat up straight.

“I’m making it my business.”

“Just, don’t.”

“Okay...sorry,” EJ put his hands up in defense, falling onto Ricky’s bed with a drawn-out sigh, “I guess we just won’t talk about it.”

So they ended up not talking about anything at all, Ricky switched into the TV and after a few moments flicking through random channels, they decided on Netflix — some random movie about birds in a box.

They weren’t even really watching, more invested in their phones as they tapped away. Ricky was texting Nini, attacking her for getting him into this situation in the first place. EJ was, of course, scrolling through Instagram.

“Hey,” Ricky spoke up, “You should have my phone number...”

“And why would I want that?”

“We’re being friends now, aren’t we? And friends have each other’s phone numbers,” Ricky sighed, taking EJ’s phone out his hands, he tugged hard to get it out of his fingers. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t look for your dick pics or anything.”

“You don’t know I do that,” The younger boy gave him a look that made him break out into laughter, “Okay, I do but I have nothing to be ashamed of. You probably do though, Jesus, I pity the poor motherfucker that has to go through you and Nini’s vanilla sexts...”

“You said you wouldn’t bring that up,” Ricky rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re not gonna yourself as something stupid like _Dicky_ , are you?” EJ looked up at him, he tapped his digits into his phone.

“Of course not. I’m going with a simple Richard,” Ricky smiled, he held the phone up, “See?”

“Well, that’s boring.” The other boy clicked off Ricky’s phone for him, he gave him a toothy, polished smile, “Wait until you see what my name is.”

“Call me later tonight then.”

**NOW.**

“Dad!” Ricky called as he entered the house, “I’m back from rehearsals!” That was the excuse he used to stay out late at EJ’s, his dad was pretty chill about all their musical stuff so he found it easy to come up with something that Miss Jenn had them do.

He was surprised to find Mike Bowen dressed up,in a polished suit and tie, already facing the doorway appearing to be waiting for him. Ricky felt a pang of guilt, it felt like he already knew.

Ricky left EJ’s house straight after, with nothing said and nothing more than what he’d given him. EJ told him that it would be easier if he left that way every time, to have no attachments.

And, Ricky was happy with that. He was the one who suggested that they do this whole thing anyway, so of course, he was...

“Hey Rick,” He greeted him, his smile was shaky, he was more nervous than him. “I’ve got to run out so I thought it’d be a good idea for you to go to Todd’s house a little early.”

It was a Friday and the last after-sex activity he had in mind was going to visit Odd and Annoying Todd’s house. Usually, he went on a Saturday and stay until late Sunday, when his Dad would pick him up but having to bear him for two days was bad enough.

“Can’t I stay alone?” The answer was a firm no.

Still, his dad looked in a rush. The circles under his eyes were darker, he drew out a long sigh as he waited for an answer. Ricky thought it was best not to argue anymore, his father already looked like he had enough.

Which is why he found himself wasting away on Todd’s couch on Friday night, instead of wasting hours swiping on his phone and wasting away even more on the PlayStation.

“Do you know when my mom will be back?” He questioned from the couch, staring into the ceiling, he could have sworn he was seeing stars after a couple of minutes. He was probably getting flashbacks from earlier...

“No, she’s stuck at some work thing, she won’t be back until later. You’re not allergic to quinoa, are you?” Todd spoke from the kitchen — his regular spot as he mixed a bowl of lettuce. “Your mom didn’t mention any allergies.”

“No, unless you count wearing tights,” He chuckled, sinking himself further into the couch. 

“Good,” Todd replied, “What happened today that’s made you so... _happy_?” He’d noticed the unusual rise of enthusiasm in Ricky’s visit.

“Nothing,” Ricky lied, reigning in the smile that came when he thought about it. “Just had a good day at school today, aced the math test.”

“Really?” Todd didn’t buy it, he doubted a good calculus score or ‘good day’ would make him change his personality towards him so quickly. 

This was the same kid that refused to look at him when they first met. But, it wasn’t his place to squeeze answers out of him so he nodded, “Okay...I’ll be done with the food in twenty minutes.”

Ricky wasn’t exactly dying to eat whatever vegetarian options he had come up with today. Luckily, a distraction came in the form of a call. His ringtone played loudly, he pulled out his phone to see the contact displayed on the screen: **bj asswell** 🙊

“Who’s that?” Todd questioned, his voice bubbling with curiosity, “Is it someone important? Anyone, I need to talk to?”

“No, not at all,” He laughed to himself before registering what was happening. He turned to Todd, “Do you have a bathroom?”

“Yeah, no problem, just down the hall on the left.” Ricky followed his instructions and went down the corridor, waiting until he was safely locked inside to answer the call. He pressed the green button quickly.

“Ricky,” EJ spoke into his ears, “I was just calling to apologize, I...um, don’t usually treat my friends like that. But you understand...”

“Friends?” EJ could Ricky’s smirk through the phone, “Is that what we’re officially calling this now?”

“You know what I mean. Don’t patronize me now, Bowen. I’m trying to make it up to you here.”

“Make it up to me? How?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” He heard EJ’s low chuckle through the phone, he could already imagine the older boy next to him, “Take off your trousers.”

*

“You should know that I’m on the same side as you, Ricky. I want us to be friends,” Todd began the conversation when he’d finished setting the table.

It was a standard meal for Todd, rich looking meal on a rich looking table. He could see why his mom was attracted to him, he was different from his dad in every single way.

“I know,” He sighed, “And I’m sorry. I know I’ve been an asshole...but today I actually had a pretty good day.”

Todd started the conversation when they sat down together at the table. “Did anything interesting happen today?”

He could see there was something on his mind.

“Uh, well,” The young guitarist stabbed a fork into his soggy quinoa salad, pushing aside the avocado for a piece of tuna. “Nothing much, I just had a really good rehearsal.”

“Oh, a really good rehearsal is what‘s making you all moody?” His chewing was loud and he spoke between bites, “I don’t buy it. You’re usually stepping up to insult my cooking...”

“Yeah, sorry about that, Mike Bowen’s a disaster in the kitchen, it’s become a habit.”

There were more awkward stabs at the food, the sound of the cutlery screeching as it scratched along the porcelain. Todd thought he should say something, he didn’t know a lot about communicating with kids, Ricky was the closest thing he had to a child and he was still getting used to his company.

He cleared his throat to fill in the silence, “What’s that stain on your shirt?”

“Hmm,” Ricky looked down at his arm, turning it over to examine his sweatshirt, “Wha—oh shit.”

There was still a patch from when he’d wiped his mouth after...EJ.

“Food!” He blurted out quickly, “It’s a food stain...” Todd highly doubted it, food stains didn’t look like _that_.

“I didn’t wanna bring this up, but...” Todd smiled into his wine glass, he took a sip before starting to talk again. He watched as Ricky reached over for his drink, “I heard you in the bathroom.”

“Fuck,” His face heated up, it was visibly obvious as his cheeks turned a bright red. He ran a hand along his face, speaking through gaps in his fingers, “I’m so fucking sorry...”

Todd wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter, he was on a full-on cackle. He had a hefty and deep laugh, it was so loud that it made Ricky feel even worse.

“Holy shit — how much did you hear?”

“I’m pretty sure I heard enough when you started yelling... _EJ?_ Was that it?” He took another bite of his food before going on, “I’m no expert but, isn’t that a guy’s name?”

“Um, yeah,” To be honest he didn’t really care what Todd thought, it would just be another thing to add to the list, “Is there a problem with that?”

“No,” The answer came quickly with a smile, “I don’t think it’s a problem at all. As long as you’re treating each other right and you’re being careful...I’m not your mom or dad, of course, it’s just my opinion, but I think it’s totally cool.”

“I’m going to chose to ignore the fact you just said totally cool, but thank you...”

“So, are you going to tell me about him?”

“No.”

“That’s okay, I’m not gonna force you to tell me,” Todd gave him a disappointed smile. “I know I’m not exactly your favorite person, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me about these kinds of things.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I will...” Ricky continued playing with his food, he thought he was content with letting the minutes pass by but it was getting too awkward after the second scratch of metal on porcelain.

“All you need to know is we’re still working on the whole thing,” He began, ignoring the way Todd’s head shot up to listen in excitement, “I’m really sure what we are but it’s really new and we’re just experimenting...”

The door clicked and it was a sound that they both knew was the door unlocking, a few seconds passed and it opened. Lynne Bowen was finally here, she smiled at them as she dropped her handbag on the kitchen table.

“Look at you two,” She didn’t think she’d ever seeanything like it, “Don’t let me stop you...what were you talking about?”

“Ricky was just telling me about school,” Todd watched the young man’s posture fall as he lied for him, “Something about a math’s test and science experiments?”

“Yeah, just school...” Ricky mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before turning back to his mom, who made herself welcome on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. so i’ve updated. idk if i’m back but I’ve missed this story. credits to however came up with that ‘bj asswell’ thing (pretty sure i saw it somewhere). 
> 
> if u wanna know where i’ve been. i was planning to update for a long time but then this whole wattpad-hack happen and i lost all my old work so it was rlly annoying having to start from scratch.
> 
> but it’s okay now, i finally feel better ab it now even though it still sucks. thanks for reading and for all the lovely comments. 🥰


	6. a pain in the backside

"Where'd you go last Friday?" Big Red asked from the top of the ramp, his best friend was still by the stairs gearing up, diving into his bag to put away his denim jacket.

"Nowhere, I just had to go to Todd's house early. Some business thing or whatever," Ricky knew he probably meant why did he disappear right after practice but he didn't want Big Red to know it was because he was secretly doing it with EJ Caswell. It wasn't that he was scared of coming out or whatever, he was, but he didn't want him to make a big deal out of it. 

Plus he wasn't sure Big Red would understand what he was doing with EJ, he didn't think he'd even heard his friend mention having sex with Ashlyn before.

"I had sex with Ashlyn," Big Red pretty much yelled, ignoring the fleeting looks of distaste that random strangers gave him, he took off down the ramp after that — skating towards Ricky. 

Ricky clipped himself on the chin with his helmet, "Wa-I'm sorry, what?" It took him three tries to successfully get it on his head. "I thought you guys were waiting."

"So did I," Big Red's grin grew even larger, if it was even possible at that point. "We were just hanging out and all of a sudden she just sprung it on me. I was prepared to wait as long as she wanted but..."

"But what?"

"It just happened," Big Red put his hands up in defense, "We were just having a good time, talking and... _yeah_. We did the whole kit and caboodle."

"Hey," Ricky placed a hand on his short friend's shoulder, he smiled at him, "I'm proud of you, dude."

"Thanks, Ricky," Big Red nudged his shoulder. "Last one to the ramps is a virgin." Ricky almost tripped there, already starting to go a tinge of pink seeing his friend several meters ahead of him, "geez, chill Ricky. I'm just joking."

"I knew that."

*

Ricky pulled on EJ's clothes — the varsity jacket that he wore all the time, tugging his head closer to his. The senior's hand was tucked between them, at the middle of Ricky's legs, hand sliding up and down his dick. 

EJ was jacking Ricky off roughly, it lacked some sort of passion but they both didn't care much. For Ricky, it was enough to get him turned on. For EJ, he was just lucky enough to be able to spend time with him.

EJ didn't know what was up with Ricky today. He'd come to him after school, practically dragging him into the boy's locker room and throwing him to the wall, demanding him to do stuff to him. As much as EJ loved it, it wasn't Ricky Bowen to be needy. Which was why this whole thing came as such a shock in the first place. 

It didn't take long before Ricky's moans overshadowed his thoughts, "I'm gonna cum..." 

EJ went down on his knees to swallow his cock, wrapping his lips around his length. " _Fuck_ , EJ!" 

He bucked his hips, slowly and gently, fucking the older boy's mouth, setting up the perfect rhythm. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, more pleasure rolled over him the more EJ went down on him — swirling his tongue over the tip. 

Ricky reached his orgasm with a groan, knocking his head back onto the tiles, he pulled EJ's head up to rest his head against his softly, letting out small breaths — still recovering from an aftershock. 

"You good?" EJ chuckled, Ricky panted against his neck, gripping his back roughly.

"Yeah," Ricky panted out, "I...I want you to fuck me." It just came out and it sounded dirtier out loud than he thought it would. 

Probably _sounded_ really desperate too but Ricky was passed that. It felt like something a girl should say too but whatever, he wanted it. Needed it. 

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to fuck you and we're gonna get there but..." EJ raised his hands, "I'm not saying we need to make it special but I was at least hoping that it would be in a bedroom..." Ricky looked irritated, "is there something going on with you?"

"No, I'm fine," he grunted, "I just really want to get it over with, you know? Like, why are we wasting time making it special and shit? Let's just fuck and get it over with."

"Again, as much as I would love that, this is very sudden. You're acting like drunk Ricky while sober, are sure you're alright?" The older boy sighed, internally cringing that he had to bring this up, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Big Red and Ashlyn, would it?"

"Bringing up your cousin after you just sucked my dick is really weird..."

"You know what I'm trying to say," EJ smirked, he knew he was right when Ricky avoided eye contact, his cheeks were turning red. "Are you jealous of Big Red?"

" _Fuck off_ , I'm not jealous..."

"Really?" EJ chuckled, "One lesson, and all of a sudden you think you're ready for the whole thing? We can do it now if you're sure that you don't want to be able to sit down for the next two weeks..."

"Fine," Ricky sighed as he started to pull his pants back up, pulling up the zipper. 

"So you finally admit you're jealous?"

"No," that was one thing he wouldn't do, seeing the athlete's smug smirk after he'd just sucked him off was something he didn't want right now. "We'll prepare, you have lube, right? My dad's not around today, come around to my place around six. Okay? We're doing this."

"Sure..." He was already counting down the hours in his mind, he looked to the clock for confirmation and his eyes opened, "holy shit! Rehearsal!"

"Oh," Ricky looked at the clock, "we're already so late, Miss Jenn's gonna kill us..."

"Damn it," EJ dug into his backpack, taking out a pack of gum before slinging his bag over his shoulder. He handed it to Ricky, who swallowed a piece immediately. EJ pushed the faucet lever to the sink, washing his hands first, "That's gross."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "We don't have time to care about hygiene, EJ. Hurry the fuck up, we've got to go!" He tugged on his arm, pulling him away. 

"I'm coming!" 

*

The two boys stumbled into rehearsal, pushing the door open. All eyes were on them as they entered, walking in slowly. They were clearly all waiting for them — Miss Jenn looked the most irritated, her arms folded. 

"EJ... _and Ricky_ ," Jenn's lips were pressed together, her brows curved tightly on her forehead, "You should know better than to be late by now. It's been almost twenty minutes! Unless it's an emergency. EJ, you're the lead...I thought I could expect more from you."

What the fuck could he say? He was sorry that he was late, they were busy having oral sex in the boys' bathroom? 

"I'm so sorry," EJ sighed, "There's no excuse. I went back home and then my car broke down. It was just this huge gas leak...all over the floor, all over the pathways. _Huge_ fire hazard. Won't let it happen again."

"Oh, well, I hope everything's okay," Miss Jenn nodded, she looked to Ricky for an answer, "What's your excuse?"

Damn EJ and his good lying skills. 

"I, um, overslept," Ricky nodded, "I take afternoon naps. I get drowsy because of my sleep...medication." He saw Nini look at him whimsically, disbelief in her eyes. 

"Okay, take your seats, I expect more from you both next rehearsal. I hope you're going to make up for this?"

"Of course," EJ nodded, "We'll stay after."

"Good, turn your scripts to page thirty-four," Miss Jenn pointed down to the sheets, "we're blocking 'Gaston' today. Lefou, get center stage, next to Gaston. We are just doing a run-through, so try and imagine it the best you can. Remember, this is a fun song so try to really _have fun!_ "

Ricky walked onto the stage, holding the script. He tried to ignore the way Marcus eyed him while he was simply flicking through the script. His peripheral vision could see him staring at him with a large smug grin, he was chuckling at him. 

"What is it?" Ricky turned to him, with the right pages open.

Miss Jenn looked at Ricky, then at Marcus, then back at Ricky trying to deduce what was going on. She turned to Carlos, who was next to her as always — doubling as a student choreographer and he shrugged.

Marcus shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ricky. It's nothing, _nothing_. Let's start." He looked at his script, "Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man, no one says no to Gaston!"

"You're darn right!" Ricky started shakily.

Marcus grabbed his shoulder, trying to encourage him. He gathered that Ricky would be nervous, this was only his second time doing a musical and it wasn't something he was used to. But, Marcus had heard Ricky sing at the auditions and he knew he could do it. 

Marcus started pulling faces, reading his lines, "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear."

Big Red read the stage directions, still moving at a snail's pace, it was better but still slow. "Gaston grabs the beer, throwing it into the fire." 

"More beer?" Ricky jested, bumping into him playfully.

"What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced!" 

"Who, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull...yourself together," he shook Marcus by the arms and he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly attracted to and jealous of them. He cleared his throat, pulling himself back into the scene, he started singing, "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston. Looking so down in the dumps, every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston."

Marcus, as Gaston, was trying to ignore him — twisting and turning away. He was glad his back was turned so they couldn't see the subtle smile on his face at the sound of Ricky's voice. 

"Even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you and not very hard to see why." Miss Jenn nodded to Ashlyn who sat at the piano, and she started playing the tune to Gaston. 

EJ rolled his eyes at him when he started to overdramatize his singing, overdoing the riffs and jumping around the stage. Normally he would support this kind of enthusiasm and probably even laugh along with everyone else but Marcus knew exactly what he was doing. The way he was _touching_ Ricky — gripping him — as if he owned him. He could see right through whatever elaborate scheme he was plotting. 

" _No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston..._ " As Ricky continued to sing, EJ couldn't believe he was entertaining this behavior. He was being so blind to what Marcus was doing, making him touch him, " _No one's neck is incredibly thick as Gaston..._ "

He knew that Marcus was an asshole and he was fine with that because, hey, so was he. But now he was making things personal by trying to take Ricky from him. EJ just wanted the song to be over already so he could tell Marcus off. It was taking forever though and he had to sit and watch while Marcus rubbed his hands over Ricky. 

Thankfully, Miss Jenn cut the song short, "that's great! That's what I call a performance, well-done boys."

Marcus turned to Ricky as they walked off the stage, moving aside so Carlos and Seb could take their turn to run through 'Be Our Guest.' EJ didn't even notice when they all started clapping along, his eyes were directly planted on his two...friends. He couldn't hear what they were saying but seeing them was enough.

They shared laughter, running off to the corner of the stage together. Marcus held his shoulder, leaning in to talk to him over the loud music, "you've got an amazing voice."

"Thank you," Ricky smiled. “Not just me, I mean, you sounded amazing too..."

"No, come on, I can sing but you — you can _really_ sing." Ricky tried hard to suppress his blush but his cheeks started to go red and all he could do was smile stupidly. "It's crazy that Miss Jenn cast you as Lefou."

"I mean, she must have seen something. I trust Miss Jenn's process and she must have seen something in us together, whatever it was."

"Yeah, well Lefou was gay in the 2017 version so I guess I should be impressed..." 

"Impressed, how?" Ricky's heart was beating in his chest, he didn't know if he should be mad that Marcus was assuming things about him or that he had gotten it correct from what he assumed was a guess. 

"'Cause you're..." He widened his eyes, " _ya know?_ " Ricky continued to look stupefied, mostly in shock but Marcus took his look as ignorance, "of course you don't know. I can't believe no one else has figured it out already, Jesus."

"What?" He knew exactly what he was talking about, he just didn't want to admit it. 

"That you and EJ are fucking."

"Shhh," Ricky looked around, making sure no one was looking, he caught a glimpse of EJ. The death glare he gave them was enough to drill a hole in someone's head. He turned back to Marcus anyway — he would deal with EJ's jealousy later, "why would you think that?"

"You aren't subtle," Marcus laughed, "I mean..." He briefly grazed the side of his neck, highlighting the red marks. "And you guys came in together after an overdose on sleeping pills and a car malfunction? I can't believe Miss Jenn bought that bullshit. You two were probably screwing before you walked in, right?" Ricky stood there in silence, giving him his answer, " _holy shit_." 

"I-I don't know what I am, okay? I've never had feelings for a guy before and I'm just trying to figure it out because I like what EJ and I are doing..."

"Fucking?" 

"We haven't actually done it yet but...yes. We were in the boys' locker room."

"I knew it," Marcus smiled softly, "just be careful. I mean I know Caswell seems perfect but don't let him break your heart. Besides, you can do better than him."

Ricky was so confused, a few days ago Marcus wanted nothing to do with him, now he was giving him pointers? "I already know EJ's an asshole, it doesn't change anything much. What are trying to do?"

"I'm not trying to do anything," he insisted innocently, gripping his shoulder, "I'm just telling you to be careful, okay?"

"I didn't know you cared," it was Ricky's turn to smirk, "I was pretty sure you hated me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be glad we're friends now."

"We're friends?" 

"Of course we are," he whispered into his ear before walking away, "Lefou is also French for the fool so..." 

EJ watched as Marcus skated right past him, going to sit next to Gina. He wouldn't be surprised if he was flirting with her too, despite everything. He watched Ricky laugh at whatever Marcus said before walking away, then walking to take a seat too. 

Ricky sat next to him, still looking giddy, he eyed him until he noticed. He sighed, turning to him and whispering, "what is it?"

"What were you and Marcus talking about?" EJ questioned, "was he bothering you?"

"It was nothing," Ricky watched EJ's face fall a little. He definitely didn't believe him. "We were just talking about the musical."

"Just the musical?" EJ clarified, he didn't believe him. 

" _Just the musical_."

"But if you were just talking about the musical, why were you—"

"EJ!" Miss Jenn yelled, "you're on!" So, he'd have to leave the conversation until later. He got up immediately, looking back at Ricky again who was now conversing with the second thorn in his side — Nini Salazar Roberts. 

"Hey Ricky," Nini talked over the music, "I've been meaning to talk to you..."

"We've talked, I already said I forgive you."

"Yeah, but we haven't talked about what happened. Why we broke up..." He wasn't looking at her, " _Ricky_."

"You broke up with me, that's all there is to it."


End file.
